The War on Middle-Earth
The War on Middle-Earth also known as The Legacy of Arda: Part I is an Ambush Game hosted by Spider-Wolffe_78 and a game in The Legacy of Arda Saga. It is a prequel to the Sith Temple Game and the host character is Gandalf the Grey. It also featured the characters Saruman and Voldemort. It was hosted after Rise of The Infiltrators. It was the first game to more than 16 players. It is the 11th Game. It began on January 29, 2013. 8168478690_dc9d11c068_b.jpg 8427408761_b88eb4f62e_b.jpg 8431884796_31b37a7d6d_b.jpg 8433080117_a6521294d4_b.jpg 8733859544_05bb61e996_b.jpg 8809947737_7458abd820_b.jpg 8439055297_bd4d8b0a8a_b.jpg 8442426998_e114fae681_b.jpg 8442792687_fd096b4c1b_b.jpg 8448163553_95617d1aa6_b.jpg 8451390301_760c9b5de8_b.jpg 8455246568_19e434f7d1_b.jpg 8459423508_759870756e_b.jpg 8459422642_241af77a8b_b.jpg 8460235790_265a35fe5c_b.jpg 8462447238_9f532ca32b_b.jpg 8463064946_b38b8b8900_b.jpg 8462717165_0bff4e94ef_b.jpg 8463816366_484bd39469_b.jpg 8465615673_fc50d9269f_b.jpg 8469444232_9a1bda8870_b.jpg 8474798356_30b8b88378_b.jpg 8473717781_f68b3e0388_b.jpg 8474804856_74a29e1cc7_b.jpg 8474800200_ac131d2936_b.jpg 8473857451_e3632ee190_b.jpg 8474799522_3e183beae0_b.jpg 8474798770_0e847087f6_b.jpg 8491255168_5a8bfd821b_b.jpg 8491256314_9838f45108_b.jpg 8495631933_c86c1de8a5_b.jpg Story Prologue - Darkness Falls: (It sucks, I know) https://www.flickr.com/photos/spiderwolffe79/8034551982/in/photostream Day 1 - A Message from Voldemort: https://www.flickr.com/photos/spiderwolffe79/8428498228/in/photostream Day 1 Voting: https://www.flickr.com/photos/spiderwolffe79/8431884796/in/photostream Day 1 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8434164218/in/photostream Day 2 - Dorin's Revenge: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8436668274/in/photostream Day 2 Voting: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8438361603/in/photostream Day 2 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8439055179/in/photostream Day 3 - The Path to Victory: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8441325447/in/photostream Day 3 Voting: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8442792639/in/photostream Day 3 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8448163303/in/photostream Day 4 - The Ultimate Enemy: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8452480304/in/photostream Day 4 Mid-day: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8455176178/in/photostream/ Two Months Later - The Rulers: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8458319919/in/photostream Day 64 - Where the Heck Are We: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8459422732/in/photostream\ Day 64 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8460235790/in/photostream Day 65 - An Unexpected Wizard: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8461348411/in/photostream Day 65 Voting: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8461965389/in/photostream Day 65 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8462661903/in/photostream Day 66 - The Kill Order: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8466711172/in/photostream Day 66 Voting: https://www.flickr.com/photos/thewaronmiddle-earth/8469438842/in/photostream Day 66 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/twome/8474954204/in/photostream Conclusion - Battle Between Worlds: https://www.flickr.com/photos/twome/8474805364/in/photostream Epilogue - Darkness Rises: https://www.flickr.com/photos/twome/8490151293/in/photostream Roles Isengardian Foot Soldier OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. Isengardian Lord OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Inspect the affiliation of a player. NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. Choose to inspect someone not too obvious unless of course most Death Eaters are dead, the Death Eater leader may try to trick you. Isengardian Savior OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Protect a player from the Death Eater Murderer NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. Protect someone who you think the Death Eaters would want to kill the most, even if it is you. Isengardian Nobel OBJECTIVE: Eliminate all Death Eaters ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Set off a bomb to kill himself/herself along with the Death Eater Murderer NOTES: Choose wisely who you vote for, they could be a fellow Isengardian. Death Eater Leader OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Tamper with the Inspection results of the Isengardian Lord NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. You can only protect one from the Isengardian Lord, choose someone who you think is most suspected by the Isengardians. Death Eater Murderer OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Kill an Isengardian in the night NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. Remember, the Isengardians have the Isengardian Savior, you must kill someone he won't protect. Death Eater Janitor OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Hide the affiliation of a killed Isengardian or Death Eater NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. You can only use your ability once during the game, use it wisely. Death Eater Terrorist OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested, Set off a bomb killing himself/herself and any player reguardless of protection by Isengardian Savior. NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. And keep your ability as a last resort when all looks hopeless, do not waste your life. Death Eater OBJECTIVE: Outnumber the Isengardians ABILITIES: Vote for who they want arrested NOTES: Be sure to act as much like a loyal as much as possible throughout the game. Characters Host Characters Gandalf1.jpg|Erik Lehnsherr/Gandalf Dooku1.jpg|Dooku/Saruman Playable Haldir1.jpg|Haldir Theoden.jpg|King Theoden Boromir.jpg|Boromir Loki1.jpg|Loki Gunray1.jpg|Nute Gunray Scruffy.jpg|Scruffy Grievous1.jpg|Grievous Wicket1.jpg|Wicket Revan1.jpg|Revan Kenobi.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin1.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Plo.jpg|Plo Koon Daesha1.jpg|Daesha Tualin Gregor1.jpg|Gregor Jabba1.jpg|Jabba the Hutt WK.jpg|The Witch-King Shelob1.jpg|Shelob Unplayable Characters Voldemort1.jpg|Voldemort Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Frodo1.jpg|Frodo Baggins Sam1.jpg|Samwise Gamgee Eomer1.jpg|Eomer Merry1.jpg|Meriadoc Brandybuck Pippin.jpg|Peregrin Took Shaw1.jpg|Sebastian Shaw Deaths Here you can look back at all that died during the Game. Previews The first preview was a reinactment of the prolouge of X-Men: First Class. It showed the murder of Erik Lehnsherr's Mother and introduced Klaus Schimdt. The second preview showed Erik murder nazis on his hunt for Shaw. The third preview showed Erik Lehnsherr's transformation into Magneto. The fourth preview showed Magneto become Gandalf and told the events of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. The fifth and final preview began the actual war. The Game will begin in January 2013, if SW.com returns. Teasers IMG_0343.JPG|Merry and Pippin IMG_0342.JPG|Legolas on a BARC Speeder IMG_0335.JPG|Mutant and Wizard IMG_0341.JPG|Boromir, Haldir, and Theoden IMG_0338.JPG|Dark and Light, And Back Again pizap.com10.71995118167251351354843845221.jpg|Saruman and Tyranus Category:Games Category:Phase II Category:Spider-Canon Category:Crossover-Game Category:The Legacy of Arda